Captivation
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: "And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning Everything she does is beautiful" Random cliche Percabeth fluff. RnR? You and Me by Lifehouse


**Hi! I'm back! This is like my fourth percabeth oneshot in like two days! But I guess I'm making up for my lateness for finally putting up Percabeth stories! I mean really the whole reason I joined was to write Percabeth and now like five months later I'm finally writing percabeth! So I guess that's why I'm writing so many oneshots for Percabeth. Though I shuld really work on Copycat…**

**Me: I don't know what to say for the disclaimer…**

**Thalia: Well, that's a first. You usually have so many whacked up things to say.**

**Me: -glares- Just say the disclaimer before I make you appear as a chicken who loves hot sauce and dancing like a monkey to Bach.**

**Thalia: That's what I'm talking about! Ranirose272 doesn't own anything! **

**Me: Let us begin!**

Percy POV

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

Annabeth Chase.

That girl had taken over my mind and all I ever thought of was her. Her face, her eyes, her golden hair, everything about her captivated me. I would spend hours thinking about her at night. In the morning, I would have dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

Every day she would ask the same question, 'What do you do at?'

I think about you. I want to say, but I can never say it. My courage seeps away when I see her, I can never ask her. The box in my pocket gets heavier and heavier day by day. I'm running out of time, pretty soon she's going to think I'm not interested and move on.

And all the time I'm with her, I'm weary of the time, I'm dreading the time when our time together ends. I never want it to end.

~xXx~

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena, the offspring of the two gods that could never get along. Who would've expected that? In camp, we'd be walking through the throng of campers but I'd only see you with your amazing person.

The campers, they know I love her, they know I want to ask, and they know I'm too scared.

Even as she drags me forcefully through the pavilion laughing, I can't take my eyes of her and her beauty. I'm a goner.

Everyone can't hide, people find out what they are hiding sooner or later, so we don't hide anything at all. But I can't bring myself to ask her.

~xXx~

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

I stood there like an idiot, tripping and stumbling over words I had practiced for so many hours at night. I had practiced it so many times with others that half the camp knew the whole speech by heart already. But standing there, on one knee, ring in one hand, looking up at her, red as a volcano, I couldn't say it.

I stuttered and sweated. I forgot the words and I could tell she was amused. It didn't help that she looked extra beautiful tonight. She had me wrapped around her finger and she made me dizzy. I was crazy for her, but I don't know how to tell her.

~xXx~

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

I stood there, under the white lilacs and roses, sweating so much I was sure I made another ocean. Grover tried to reassure me, my dad was laughing, Paul was shaking his head and my mom had tears in her eyes.

The song had begun and the flower girls walked down the aisle, tossing the rose petals as they went. Everyone came and took their places and then she came.

Annabeth.

Everyone disappeared and it was just her and me. I was aware that there were others in the room but I didn't care. I just wanted Annabeth up here with me.

Throughout the whole ceremony, my eyes were on her and only her, the latter doing the same. She smiled and I returned it gratefully, glad she said yes.

~xXx~

_Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

There was something about her that made me love her, no matter what she did. I loved her when she pulled me into the lake, I loved her when she shoved ice cream into my face, I even loved her when she was yelling at me that I was the worst thing to walk on this Earth when she was giving birth. I loved her through it all and I will love her through everything that comes.

I had watched her as she played with our baby. Cooing at her, cradling her, rocking her. The simplest gestures made her so beautiful. She could do anything and make it look beautiful.

Hell, she could chop my head off and she would still be beautiful.

And every time she kisses me or holds my hand or hugs me, I can't help but feel so right. So safe and loved. I love her.

~xXx~

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<em>

You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<p>

And as I sat at our retirement home, watching the sunset with her, I couldn't help but smile at all of our memories. The clock was ticking and soon ours would run out, I wanted to spend every last breath with her. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"What are you so happy about Seaweed Brain?" She asked her voice cracking. Even at eighty-three she still kept that godforsaken nickname.

I smiled and kissed her and said, "You."

**I can't help it, wait for it… AWWWWWWW. I know this is terribly cliché but I can't help it if cliché is so damn touching! I frickin started to cry. My heart swelled up. –wipes tears away- Flame if you want but you know your touched. RnR?**


End file.
